Galbas
is a friendly monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. Galbas appeared in the 13th episode of the series. Another variation of him exist as whom temporarily infected by Chaos Header into , but was purified by Cosmos. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Galbas Variant Summoned by Waroga, Galbas emerged from the ground just as Musashi was trying to take Reni away from a research institute to prevent her from being killed. Ignoring Musashi for time being EYES concentrated on Galbas. Musashi quickly turned into Ultraman cosmos to fight Galbas, but the creature easily overwhelmed the hero with his might. With a single fire ball, Cosmos flew trough the air before he slammed to ground hardly. Allowing Galbas to destroy a nearby electric plants just as Waroga arrive in his orb form to make matters much worse. The military proceed with an attack using tanks only for Galbas to destroy them and cosmos reverted back to his human form with his first loss. Galbas returned the next day to continue destruction for Waroga. After a quick analysis, EYES found a tracking beacon like the one of Reni's head in front of Galbas right ear. Once nightfall came, Military lined up another set of tanks to take Galbas out. However Galbas was not so much phased by the onslaught and tried to use the highway they were under to bury them alive. Once Reni used a special device in a secret facility that she and Musashi were, The chips near Galbas's ear and Reni's head were unable to function, Making the monster docile and neither of them in Waroga's control. Waroga came to the scene and proceed to blast Galbas with lightning bolts from his orb form. After Cosmos arrived at the scene to fight Waroga, It's assumed that Galbas went to underground. Trivia *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo *Galbas's roar is a reused Reigubas roar. *Galbas shares the same subtitle as Gomess. *Galbas' suit was modified from Arwon. Dolba Variant Another monster of Galbas' species, this one was turned into Chaos Dolba by Chaos Header in order to foil EYES/JADFs' trap for Chaos Ultraman Calamity. Ultraman Cosmos came into battle once more against his evil twin, but the monster was ready for him. Cosmos later purify Dolba back to it's original state. After the hero unleashed his Golden Light Barrier and threw it at Calamity, the dark one fired back, blowing the guardian back. Reinforcements for Cosmos had come in the form of the JADF Defense Army whom began unloading on the chaotic villain. Dolba also participate the battle where he fights Chaos Ultraman Calamity, giving time for Cosmos. As Cosmos watched on, the infamous Monster Hunter fired a Chimera Missile into Chaos Ultraman's Color Timer. As it screamed in rage, Cosmos regained his stance and fired the Cosmium Ray, once again hitting the fiend and making it vanish in a show of light. What happened to Dolba later was unknown but it can be presumed that he went back underground. Trivia *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo *Dolba's roar is a reused Reigubas roar. *Dolba's suit was modified from Galbas. Data - Dolba= - Chaos= Chaos Dolba :;Stats *Length: 59 m *Weight: 64,000 t *Origin: Underground, P87 Point :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Chaos Dolba can burrow at moderate speeds. *Fireball: Chaos Dolba can fire missile strength fireballs in a rapid succession. Chaos Dolba Fireball.png|Fireball }} }} Gallery Galbas I.png Galbas v Ultraman Cosmos.png 73bc5176a8e3256b15f73a123b3db8cf.jpg Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Chaos Organism Victims